hello_projectfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Arihara Kanna
|birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = A |zodiac = |height = 158cm |shoesize = |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Cantante, Actriz, Modelo |active = 2004-actualidad ( años) |agency = UP-FRONT AGENCY (2004-2009) BLUE ROSE (2010-) |label = |mcolor = |generation = 1ª Generación |acts =℃-ute, Hello Pro Egg, Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai |blog = Ameba Blog Oficial |left = 9 de julio de 2009 }} Arihara Kanna (有原栞菜), conocida simplemente como Kanna (栞菜), es un antiguo miembro de Hello! Project y de ℃-ute. Ella originalmente se había unido a Hello! Project como miembro de Hello Pro Kenshuusei en 2004, y luego debutó en ℃-ute en 2006. El 9 de julio de 2009, ella renunció al grupo y a Hello! Project sin tener ceremonia de graduación. En 2010, firmó contrato con la agencia BLUE ROSE. Biografía ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] 2004-2006 Arihara Kanna se unió a Hello! Project como miembro de Hello Pro Egg tras pasar las audiciones. Fue miembro de Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai, pero luego se graduó para empezar a formar parte de ℃-ute en enero de 2006. 2009 El 26 de febrero de 2009, se anunció que Arihara tenía dificultad al moverse en el escenario por tener un juanete deforme, y que por ello no participaría en el evento HELLO! 10TH PARTY2 de esa semana. También estuvo ausente en otras actividades de Hello! Project, incluyendo actividades de °C-ute, mientras ella recibía tratamiento el grupo tuvo que seguir con 6 miembros y sacar dos singles sin ella. Hello! Project anunció que ella dejó °C-ute y Hello! Project debido al juanete. Muchos fans pensaron que eso sería la verdad más probable al comparar fotos de su pie. El 9 de julio, Arihara decidió que no quería seguir siendo parte del mundo idol, y volver a ser una chica normal. Aun así, otras fuentes dijeron que el juanete no fue la única razón. Decían que su graduación fue también el resultado de un escándalo que salió a la luz casi un año antes en el que se le veía salir con un miembro de Johnny's Entertainment, Hashimoto Ryosuke. 2010 Arihara volvío a aparecer ante el público cuando Umeda Erika dijo en su blog que todavía están en contacto. En mayo, Arihara abrió su blog oficial. En junio, se reveló que trabajaba bajo la agencia BLUE ROSE, con su nombre artístico Kanna. 2011 En 2011 Arihara participó en la película “Joshikousei Tokumu Sousakan Nagi & Saya". Salió el 22 de julio. 2016 Del 6 al 11 de enero, Arihara actuó en la obra Quantum Dolls como "Asamiya Mayumi" junto a Sudo Maasa, antiguo miembro de Hello! Project. Yajima Maimi, líder de ℃-ute, fue a ver la obra. Vida Personal Educación= Cuando Arihara entró en Hello Pro Egg, era una estudiante de quinto de primaria. |-|Amistades= Lista de amistades más cercanas que Arihara Kanna ha adquirido: *'Umeda Erika:' Arihara es buena amiga de Umeda Erika. |-|Significado del Nombre= Arihara Kanna tiene el nombre de la flor favorita de su madre, canna. Coincidentemente, Umeda Erika también tiene el nombre de la flor favorita de su madrewas also named after her mother's favorite flower, erica. |-|Apodos= Lista de apodos de Arihara Kanna: *'Kanna-chan' (かんな): Apodo oficial, dado desde que entró en Hello Pro Egg. Usado por miembros y fans. *'Kan-kan' (かんかん): El MC Makoto le dio el apodo "Kan-kan". Perfil Estatus= *'Nombre:' Arihara Kanna (有原栞菜) *'Nombre Artístico:' Kanna (栞菜) *'Apodos:' Kanna-chan (かんなちゃん), Arikan (ありかん), Kan-kan (かんかん), Kan-chan (かんちゃん), Kannan (かんなん) *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' *'Origen:' Yokohama, Kanagawa, Japón *'Grupo Sanguíneo:' A *'Altura:' 158 cm *'Antiguo Color en ℃-ute': Rojo *'Hello! Project Estatus:' **June 2004: Egg **2006-01-02: Miembro de ℃-ute **2009-02-26: Hiatus **2009-07-09: Renuncia *'Años en ℃-ute:' 3 Años *'Grupos en Hello! Project:' **Hello Pro Egg (2004–2006) ***Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai (2005–2006) **℃-ute (2006–2009) *'Units de Conciertos:' **Wonderful Hearts (2006–2009) *'Otros:' **Little Gatas (2004–2007) **Gatas Brilhantes H.P. (2007–2009) (Reserva) |-|Q&A= *'Comida Favorita:' Melón, ume, pollo *'Asignatura Favorita:' Música *'Deporte Favorito:' Fútbol *'Quiere ser como: ' Yaguchi Mari Discografía Solo DVDs *2011.01.27 Smile Again *2011.06.22 Ano Toki DVDs Colaborativos *2007.09.26 Dai 1 Kai Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen ~Saru no Koku~ / ~Tori no Koku~ Discografía en la que aparece Singles= ;℃-ute *Massara Blue Jeans (Debut/Indies) *Soku Dakishimete (Indies) *Ooki na Ai de Motenashite (Indies) *Wakkyanai (Z) (Indies) *Sakura Chirari *Meguru Koi no Kisetsu *Tokaikko Junjou *LALALA Shiawase no Uta *Koero! Rakuten Eagles (Indies) *Namida no Iro *Edo no Temari Uta II *FOREVER LOVE (Último) |-|Álbumes= ;℃-ute *Cutie Queen Vol.1 *② mini ~Ikiru to Iu Chikara~ *3rd ~LOVE Escalation!~ *④ Akogare My STAR ;Hello! Project *Petit Best 7 *Petit Best 8 *Petit Best 9 |-|Canciones de Grupo= *2007 Bokura no Kagayaki (con Umeda Erika y Okai Chisato) *2008 Sweeeets (con Okai Chisato) *2009 Aishiteru Aishiteru (con Nakajima Saki) |-|Conciertos= ;℃-ute *Cutie Circuit 2006 Final in YOMIURI LAND EAST LIVE ~9gatsu 10ka wa ℃-ute no Hi~ *℃-ute Debut Tandoku Concert 2007 Haru ~Hajimatta yo! Cutie Show~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2007 Haru ~Golden Hatsu Date~ *Cutie Circuit 2007 ~MAGICAL CUTIE TOUR & September 10 is ℃-ute's Day~ *℃-ute Live Tour 2007 Aki ~Houkago no Essence~ *℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2008 ~LOVE Escalation!~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2008 Natsu ~Wasuretakunai Natsu~ ;Hello! Project *Hello! Project 2005 Natsu no Kayou Show -'05 Selection! Collection!- *Hello! Project 2006 Winter ~Elder Club~ *Hello! Project 2006 Winter ~Wonderful Hearts~ *Hello! Project 2006 Winter ~Zeninshuu GO!~ *Hello! Project 2006 Summer ~Wonderful Hearts Land~ *Hello! Project 2007 Winter ~Shuuketsu! 10th Anniversary~ *Hello! Project 2007 Summer 10th Anniversary Dai Kanshasai ~Hello☆Pro Natsu Matsuri~ *Hello! Project 2008 Winter ~Kettei! Hello☆Pro Award '08~ *Hello! Project 2008 Summer Wonderful Hearts Kouen ~Hishochi de Date Itashima SHOW~ *Hello! Project 2009 Winter Wonderful Hearts Kouen ~Kakumei Gannen~ / Elder Club Kouen ~Thank You for Your Love!~ *Hello! Project 2009 Winter Kettei! Hello☆Pro Award '09 ~Elder Club Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ Photobooks Solo Photobooks #2010.12.18 Kanna (かんな) Solo Events 1er Evento (2008.06.??) *Tsukiatteru no ni Kataomoi (付き合っているのに片思い) de Berryz Koubou *Suppin to Namida (スッピンと涙。) de Goto Maki *I WISH de Morning Musume 2ndo Evento (2008.09.??) *Otome COCORO (乙女COCORO) de °C-ute *Mikan (みかん) de Morning Musume Trabajos Películas *2011.02.03 Hiromi-kun! Zenkoku sō Banchō e no Michi (ヒロミくん!全国総番長への道) *2011.07.22 Joshikosei Tokumu Sousakan Nagi and Saya (女子高生特務捜査官) *2011 lacrimal (short film) *2011 Gekiatsu ~Midsummer's Etude~ (ゲキアツ〜真夏のエチュード〜) *2011 Jikuu Keisatsu Wecker ・Deadly Night Shade (時空警察ヴェッカー・デッドリーナイトシェイド) *2011 TF *2012 Soup ~Umarekawari no monogatari~ (スープ〜生まれ変わりの物語〜) *2013 Battle of Hiromi-kun! ~The High School SAMURAI BOY~ (バトル・オブ・ヒロミくん! 〜The High School SAMURAI BOY〜) *2013 Real jin okami game (リアル人狼ゲーム) *2013 Gebaruto (ゲバルト) *2013 00 (Zero zero) (00（ゼロゼロ）) *2014 Kekkon zenya (結婚前夜) *2014 Hiromi-kun! 3 Osoroshi Yama no Bōrei Banchō (ヒロミくん! 3 恐ろし山の亡霊番長) Vídeos Musicales *2012 Ame Nochi Hare (雨のち晴れ) - Idol College Internet *2011-2012 New BanPresto News (バンプレちゃんねる) (as MC) Theater *2007 Neruko wa ℃-ute *2008 Keitai Shosetsuka *2010.10.15 ALICE in Deadly School (アリスインデッドリースクール) (as guest) *2011.02.03-06 Rakka Girl (落下ガール) *2011.06.22-26 VAMPIRE HUNTER *2011.08.10-14 Stranger than Paradise ~Deep Love~ (Stranger than Paradise 〜深愛〜) *2011.09.13-18 Kimi wa Shiranai (キミハ・シラナイ) *2011.11.01-16 Jikuu keisatsu Wecker x Noel Cendre (時空警察ヴェッカーχ ノエルサンドレ) *2012.01.11-15 Sorairo drop (空色ドロップ) *2012.03.05 Shin tanabata densetsu "Kiraboshi tennyo" (新・七夕伝説「煌星★天女」) *2012.04.12 Gekka no Orchestra (月下のオーケストラ) (as guest) *2012.04.18 #02 "Book Gallery Cafe -Grimm no mori-" (#02「Book Gallery Cafe-グリムの森-」) (as guest) *2012.05.22-27 Momotaro gaiden ~Rising hero~ (桃太郎外伝〜ライズアップヒーロー!〜) *2012.07.19-29 GO,JET!GO!GO!Vol.5 ~namida no dorai matini girl ni rival shutsugen~ (GO,JET!GO!GO!Vol.5 〜涙のドライマティーニ ガールズにライバル出現!?〜) *2012.11.21-25 Last holiday ~Owaranai uta~ (ラスト ホリディ 〜終わらない歌〜) *2012.12.18-23 Sengoku korin GIRL (戦国降臨GIRL) *2013.03.22 ALICE in Deadly School Orutanatibu (アリスインデッドリースクール オルタナティブ) (as guest) *2013.04.17-21 Henachoko Venus (へなちょこヴィーナス) *2013.06.05-09 SING! *2013.07.03-07 Sengoku korin girls (戦国降臨ガールズ) *2013.08.09 ASU (as guest) *2013.08.14-18 Jikuu Keisatsu Wecker 1983 (時空警察ヴェッカー1983) *2013.11.13-17 Wakasa hime monogatari -Tanegashima kara mirai e- (若狭姫物語 -種子島から未来へ-) *2013.12.06-09 Crossing, Christmas, Clearance. *2013.12.23 Samurai Cowboy (サムライカウボーイ) *2014.02.06-17 Kofuku (hapiness) record (幸福（ハピネス）レコード) *2014.02.21-22 Nekketsu seishun gassho monogatari "Dream kuresshendo" dai 1 sho (熱血青春合唱物語『ドリームクレッシェンド!!!』第1章) *2014.03.12-16 Kaminari ke oka ni yuki ga furu (雷ヶ丘に雪が降る) *2014.04.09-13 Gyakuten saiban ~Gyakuten no spotlight~ (逆転裁判 〜逆転のスポットライト〜) *2014.05.28-06.01 Copyright. *2014.07.16-21 Kizame, waga ga hada ni kun no ibuki wo (刻め、我ガ肌ニ君ノ息吹ヲ) *2014.10.01-05 Pirates of the Desert 2 ~Akatsuki-koku no Rougoku~ (Pirates of the Desert 2 〜アカツキ国の牢獄〜) *2014.10.29-11.03 Sengoku Kourin GIRL・ReBirth (戦国降臨ガール・ReBirth) *2014.12.17-21 Seven Friends ・ Seven Minutes (セブンフレンズ・セブンミニッツ) *2015.01.30-02.01 Nostalgia Note 『Hishou』 (Nostalgia Note「飛翔」) Radio *2011.01.29-02.05 Love YOKOHAMA *2011.02.06-27 Aigaku Ooedo Idol Gakuen (アイガク 大江戸アイドル学園) *2011.07.10;17;31 Tokyo Idol Collection (Tokyoアイドルコレクション) Trivia *Tiene un blog en Ameba y Twitter. *Es fan del grupo femenino coreano Wonder Girls. Como se puede ver en su blog, ha comprado merchandise del grupo. *En Yorosen! enseñó a ℃-ute y a Michishige Sayumi sobre arte. *Se sabe que ella y Umeda Erika aún están en contacto por un tweet que puso en el perfil de Umeda Erika. Enlaces Externos *Blog Oficial *Twitter Oficial *Perfil en BLUE ROSE en:Arihara Kanna cs:Arihara Kanna de:Arihara Kanna Categoría:Miembros de ºC-ute Categoría:Miembros de Hello Pro Kenshuusei Categoría:Nacidos en junio Categoría:Nacidos en 1993